Harry Hooks Way To Manipulate
by CutzieFan
Summary: Harry hook, Never got over Mal... But he decided when she left the aisle, That he would get even... He tricked Uma into falling for him-and used her. He knew Mal would be back. It may take a while, But he knew... The moment Uma sent Mal the spellbook, Things finally started going his way... [May include a little inappropriate scene, But it is undetailed, and does not give off much]


Harry Hook's Way To Manipulate

A Descendants 2 Story

By CutzieFan

 **Chapter 1**

Harry Hook stared out at the wide ocean surrounding the aisle on which he stood. An evil smile was on his face. He climbed the net of Uma's ship, Never missing a gap, But still risking everything to do stunts on his way up. He spoke to himself, Calmly, But in a way that would make you stop and stare, as chills went down your spine.

" _My dear Mal, You may have left me, But that doesn't mean you had the last say… It's as plain as the hook that I own, That I have already won…"_

Uma stared up at him, Anger in her eyes. He was always talking about he is winning the war with Mal, to her, Mal is the only girl he cares for…

" _Harry! Get down here this instant or I'll feed you to the fishes!"_

Her screech echoed across the aisle, It may have even been heard at Auradon prep... But Harry just rolled his eyes, and jumped down off the net he had recently climbed…

" _Ey, What bothers you?"_

He stroked her cheek with his hook, But she was not weakened. She stood still, upright, a hand on the handle of her sword.

" _Stop speaking of that lowlife dragon. She betrayed us all, Remember?!"_

She angrily stabbed the sword into the deck of the ship, right next to Harry's foot. But he did not flinch. He simply laughed in delight.

Uma rolled his eyes at him, and pulled the sword out of the wooden deck, as easily as it had gone in. She stormed up to the steering wheel. And whistled.

" _Alright, Men! You remember?! That purple wrench who left us for dead?! You remember how she left this island in a limo and all?! You remember how she ditched us all for those rugrats?! Well, I say it's time that we showed her who's boss…"_

Uma was handed a small box, with stains and scratches, and she forced it open. Inside was a book, covered with cloth… She took it in her hands and yanked the cloth off and threw it into the sea. It was Mal's spellbook..

" _I say, It's time that Purple Twit, learned that she is nothing"_

Uma raised her sword in triumph.

" _I say, It's time that she learned that she is NOTHING without these spells!"_

A cheer went up from the crew, And Uma was lifted down carefully. She stroked Harry's cheek with the back of her hand, before angrily whacking him with the book.

" _Ey, You are a clever one,"_ Harry whispered darkly to himself, And smirked, before trailing after Uma. He put his arm around her, and she finally gave in, She held his arm in place as they crossed the plank, and went to see Ursula...

 **Chapter 2**

A few months later, Mal was hiding her spell book, Lying to those around her about how it would soon be in the museum.

" _Mal, You need to let this go. We don't know how it got here… What if it's a trick? This belongs in the museum. When are you going to let it go?"_ Evie sat on the edge of Mal's bed, holding the book in her hands, Out of Mal's reach.

" _No, It is not a trick. I guess Mom just wanted me to find it…"_ She snatched the book and quickly sat on it. She looked over at her mom and sighed.

" _M, Your mom is just a lizard…."_ Evie tried not to chuckle.

" _And I am just a girl from the aisle. Trust me, My mom has her ways…"_

Evie sighed, knowing she had been defeated. She got up slowly, mumbling to herself, and left the room, a clothes rack in front of her.

Mal took the book out, and stared at it, before flicking quickly through the pages. Before she could do anything, Her phone rang…

 _ **Caller ID ~ Prince Ben 3**_

Mal jumped up, dropping the book onto the bed.

" _The lunch!"_

She ran to the kitchen and begun cooking. She had no time… She finished a sandwich, and a tear of frustration ran down her face. She picked up the spell book, found a spell, And read it out loud. The lunch went splendidly. It had beautiful food, Many meals of which Belle had had on her first night with the beast. Ben reached into the basket for napkins, and in horror, he pulled out the spell book. Mal gasped, trying to think of an explanation as he flipped through the pages and read aloud the bookmarked spells…

" _Speed reading spell…"_

Mal continued to gasp, trying to think of a way to explain…

" _Blond hair spell…"_

A sad expression fell on Mal's face, as an angry one appeared on Bens…

" _Cooking spell…"_ Hurt, he stared at Mal… After a few moments, An argument broke out, and a few minutes later, Mal was dressed in her old aisle clothes, with a packed bag, and her mom. Soon, she had left Auradon, And was now on the aisle…

 **Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, On the aisle.

Harry Hook kissed Uma passionately in the fish and chips store Ursula owned. Uma leaned against the counter. The crew was sat outside, Waiting for it to end.

" _Lass, You really wanna do this?"_ He pulled back.

Uma nodded, and smiled at him the best she could.

" _Why wouldn't I?"_ A suspicious look quickly came to her face.

" _Is there something you're not telling me?!"_ She stepped back, furious!

But Harry would not back down. He took her by her shoulders and hugged her.

" _Uma, Why would I do anythin''' and not tell ya? Hm? I swear on me hook, That I love ya, with all of what there is of my heart."_

As he made the promise, he put one hand behind his back and hugged Uma with the other.

The hand that he held tightly behind his back, had two crossed fingers...

" _Oh, Harry. You're right. Revenge later, For now, It's our turn for things to get spicy!"_

Harry lifted her up, and she put her legs around his waist. He carried her upstairs, To a dusty old room, and locked the door…

Uma did not know it yet, But to Harry, She was just a rebound. She did not know it, But to Harry, Mal was the only darkness he loved...

* * *

 **What…. You didn't think this was the end of the story, Did you? :)**

 **Part two will be out soon, And possible titles include:**

 **Expose Of Harry Hook**

 **Uma's path to payback**

 **And**

 **Mal's Path To Dark**


End file.
